Active Psionic Style
The Active Psionic Style is a form of martial arts that puts emphasis on the mental aspect of a fight. Martial artist who use this fighting style divide a fight into three parts: the neutral phase, follow up phase, and the ending phase. Practitioners believe that a fight constantly goes through these phases and controlling how and when the phases change is important if you want to defeat your opponent. Description First Phase The neutral phase for Active Psionic Style is about learning about your opponent, throwing strikes without getting hit. This means that powerful strikes are not use as they are often slow. Instead, practitioners focus on quick and weak strikes so they can strike their enemy and get out of the way quickly. This allows the practitioners to control spacing and pacing of a fight. Throughout this phase there are three things. The first is learning how to pay attention to oneself and your opponent. This makes it easy for a user to predict their opponent's movements allowing them to transition to the follow up phase as well as make them aware of their own movements so they won't be predictable. Naturally, no one can predict everything, which is where focusing on reacting comes in. Unlike a lot of martial artist, the users of this fighting style rarely go on the offensive. Instead, they wait for a foe to make a move, allowing them to make the proper reaction. The last thing a user focuses on is trying to condition their opponents. They do this by making it seem as if they are predictable by repeating the same movements. This is done so they can trick the opponent in making a move that seems desirable for them, but in reality it is very undesirable. If one can master these three things, the user can potentially control how their opponent recovers from an attack, attack, and move around the battlefield. Second Phase in the follow-up phase of a fight]] The second phase, the follow-up phase comes into play when a movement is made that creates an opening. For users of Active Psionic Style, the follow-up phase is about stringing together attacks that are hard to escape from rather than perform one devastating blow. Unlike the neutral phase, the follow-up phase uses slightly stronger attacks so the transition into the final stage is more fluid. In this phase, practitioners believe it is crucial to apply pressure to keep the opponent from making a comeback. There are two types of pressure: offensive pressure and defensive pressure. For users of Active Psionic Style, offensive pressure is about quick and rapid movements to keep in a nervous and frustrated mental state. Defensive pressure is about trying to break through the opponent's defenses with powerful attacks and fake-outs to cover the recovering time of an attack. Third Phase The third phase is the ending phase. This phase is the simplest phase of them all with no gimmicks. This phase is made up of a single attack. If a user has used the other three phases properly, a highly destructive attack isn't needed to end the fight because the opponent should be both severely mentally and physically injured. Instead, a Active Psionic Style focuses on ending the fight with a swift strike that seems to come from nowhere. Movements and Strikes The strikes and movements of Active Psionic Style can be described as more like soft techniques then hard techniques. The movements and strikes are fast and precise, each move they make and every thought they have is not wasted and has a purpose. In addition, practitioners like to stray away from grabs if possible because they believe it is a waste of movement. They do however, use throws by using the opponent's movements against them. *'Teching:' Teching is a recovery move that is often used they are thrown or when a user is approaching the ground some other way. As the user is falling, they channel magic power to the body part that is closest to the ground and compresses it. Upon contact with the ground, the user releases the magic in a sudden burst, using the force of the burst to get back on their feet instantly. *'Spike:' Spike is a technique that is commonly used against fighters who prefer the air. To perform the user must try to maneuver themselves so that they are above their opponent with their legs bent. Once above the opponent, the user must quickly thrust their legs downward with great speed. Upon contact, the practitioner releases a burst of magic power from the soles of their feet that causes the foe to be launched toward the ground with great speed. *'Cumulative Damage:' Cumulative Damage is a very special technique that one of the first grand masters of the style created. To use this technique, one must channel their magic power to their fist before pressurizing it greatly. The pressurized magic power is then compress around the hand to its utmost limit, which takes a lot of skill and concentration to do because one wrong move could cause the magic power to explode, damaging the user. When the practitioner makes physical contact with their opponent they channels it into the opponent's body. This does not harm the inside of the body, but the body in general. What makes this technique special is that its destructive power and launching power is determined by how many times the enemy has been hit by it before. The more they have been hit, the more powerful it becomes. However, using the same strikes one after the other with this technique will weaken the destructive and launch power, stalling the move. This makes variety and not using it with every strike a crucial tactic to consider when using this technique. *'Psychic Shielding:' Psychic Shielding is a very popular defensive technique among practitioners of the Active Psionic style. To use this simple technique, the user must release their magic power and shape it into a sphere around them. Once shaped, the user draws in some of the ethernano particles around it, giving its signature red color. This protective sphere can block some of the strongest attacks. However, each time it is used or hit the shield will shrink and if it disappears all the way it will leave the user in a dazed and vulnerable state. Every ten seconds the technique is not used, the sphere will recover by 5%. **'Perfect Shielding:' Perfect Shielding is a technique where the practitioner uses Psychic Shielding when the attack is milliseconds away from hitting them. This allows them to block attacks without having their sphere decrease in size. In addition, any projectiles that come into contact with the shield at this time are reflected back at its caster. Psionics and Active Psionic Style Gi Magic and Active Psionic Style Notable Users Trivia *This fighting style was heavily inspired by the core elements of Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Art